A Grizzly Murder
A Grizzly Murder is the seventeenth episode in season five of . Synopsis A hunter is attacked and killed by a black bear, but the evidence suggests the victim may have been set up as bait. The investigation reveals the death may be a cover-up for the murder of a high-priced hooker and her bodyguard who were part of an illegal prostitution ring servicing elite clients in Miami. Plot When Alexx finds bear lure slathered on the vest of Dennis West, a man killed by a bear while on a hunting trip with two friends, the CSIs realize West is a murder victim. His friends, Rob and Andy, also have traces of the lure on them. The CSIs go to the men's hotel room, where they find blood and a woman's iPod. They are able to match the music on the iPod to purchases made by a woman named Anna Sivarro, but when Horatio questions her, she denies ever being in the room and offers up her DNA to prove it. After Rob and Andy are caught trying to flee town with a bloody cooler in the back of their car, the CSIs go back to where the men were hunting and find the body of a young woman. Rob and Andy claim Dennis killed her. The large pool of blood in the men's room turns out to be male, a match for a bodyguard named Rocco who works at a local strip club. The owner, Joe Mazzaro, tells the CSIs that Rocco accompanied a girl from the club to a job: none other than Anna Sivarro. Horatio questions Anna again, and she identifies the dead woman as Tess Gowan, who she asked to fill in for her that night. Anna worried when she couldn't reach Tess, and she arrived at the hotel just in time to see the men carrying out Rocco's body. The CSIs discover Rocco's body near the hotel and a feather they find on him matches the ones that comprise Dennis's vest. Dennis killed Rocco, but the CSIs still don't know who killed Tess---or Dennis. Horatio, realizing Joe is a pimp, tracks down Anna and finds her with Supervisor Scott O'Shay. O'Shay threatens Horatio, while Anna tells the CSI that Joe sent her to O'Shay because he blamed her for Tess's death. Alexx has determined that Tess was asphyxiated, literally crushed to death. DNA from semen in her mouth proves it was Andy, who insists it was an accident, a claim Calleigh negates. Rob and Andy put the bear lure on Dennis's vest after he grew a conscious and wanted to confess to what they'd done. The case closed, Horatio warns O'Shay to stay away from Anna, and tells a grateful Anna that Tess's murderer has been caught. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper *Ed Begley, Jr. as Scott O'Shay * Demetrius Grosse as Chuck Greene * Scott Holroyd as Andy Kelso * Trey Alexander as Rob Harris * Matt Biedel as Dennis West * Lew Temple as Billy Chadwick * Paula Garces as Anna Sivarro * Michelle Mason as Tess Gowan * Anthony De Sando as Joey Mazzaro * Felina Britton as O'Shay's Entourage See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes